Appa must listen my song
by mikihyo
Summary: DBSK Fanfic / Yunho adalah segalanya bagi Changmin. Walau Appanya itu tengah dalam keadaan Koma, namun Changmin tak pernah menyerah dan berusaha bertahan untuk menjaga Appanya. Ia pun berusaha untuk menepati janjinya / "Min akan selalu membuat Appa bangga!" / One Shoot / Don't like? Don't click!


**DBSK Fanfic**

"**Appa, must listen my song"**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Jung/Shim Changmin, Jiji,**

**Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Other**

**Genre : Family, Angst, Drama**

**Lenght : One Shoot**

**.**

**.**

_**My Everything**_

**.**

**.**

"**E**ungh..." Changmin melenguh. Sinar mentari mengusik retina matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia pun berusaha mengerjapkan matanya untuk terbuka sempurna. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya menjelas.

Dirasanya gerakan bulu halus yang menggelitik tangan kanannya. Changmin pun menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Jiji-_ah_, kau sudah bangun duluan" sapanya pada kucing abu-abu yang tengah asyik menjilati cakarnya sendiri disampingnya. Jiji ikut menoleh kearah sang majikan saat menyadari bocah itu telah terbangun. Changmin pun mengelus tubuh kucing itu.

"_Miaaaw_..." Jiji mengeluarkan suaranya. Membuat Changmin tersadar akan hal lain. Ia pun berbalik, menengok satu lagi sosok yang sangat ia sayangi.

Ayahnya, Jung Yunho.

"Selamat Pagi _Appa_" senyum dibibir lebarnya mengembang. Menyapa sang Ayah yang masih setia memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun, pria tampan itu tertidur dengan sangat tenang.

Changmin tersenyum tipis. Menerima dengan wajar apapun yang terjadi dengan sang Ayah. Ia memang tahu bagaimana keadaan Ayahnya yang sudah tertidur sekian lama akibat Koma. Namun bagaimanapun keadaannya, bocah 6 tahun itu tetap setia untuk mendampingi orang yang paling dicintainya didunia itu.

Kaki mungil Changmin perlahan turun dari tempat tidur _King Size_, tempat ia dan Ayahnya tertidur. Ia kembali melenguh, merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang masih terasa kaku.

"Min mau mandi..."

Dan bocah itu pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**C**hangmin menyesap susu hangatnya. Sesekali ia menengok kearah Jiji yang juga tengah asyik menjilat susu yang sudah disiapkan oleh Changmin di atas nampan makannya. Lagi-lagi bocah itu terkekeh melihat tingkah Jiji yang selalu terlihat menarik dimatanya.

Namun tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralih oleh sesuatu yang amat kuat dirasanya. Ia pun turun dari kursi makan dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Ditariknya sebagian gorden yang menutupi pandangannya dengan perlahan.

Terlihat beberapa anak seusianya tengah asyik bercanda ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah. Mereka nampak senang dan amat menikmati waktu mereka. Ditemani oleh orang tua masing-masing yang setia untuk mengantar mereka ke sekolah.

Mata besar Changmin masih tak berpaling sampai bayang anak-anak itu hilang dari pandangannya. Ia hanya terdiam dihadapan jendela megah itu.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia juga sama bahagianya seperti anak-anak itu. Penuh semangat dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, didampingi oleh Yunho yang selalu setia mendengar celotehan-celotehannya. Dan saat pulang sekolah, ia akan kembali bercerita kepada Yunho tentang apa saja yang ia alami di sekolah hari itu.

Kini Changmin pun berbalik membelakangi jendela. Dan Jiji langsung mendekati seraya bergeliat manja dikakinya. Bersuara _miaw-miaw_ seolah mengatakan sesuatu kepada Changmin. Bocah berbibir lebar itu pun tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang Min harus menjaga _Appa_, karena itu Min tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah..." ucapnya pada Jiji. Ia pun berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jiji. Tangannya kembali mengelus lembut bulu-bulu Jiji.

"Sekolah memang menyenangkan... tapi lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau bisa bermain denganmu dan menemani _Appa_ disini..." mata Changmin berkaca-kaca.

"...karena itu... Min tidak sedih.." dan akhirnya bocah itu kembali tersenyum lebar.

Suara nan tegar terucap sudah dari bocah berusia 6 tahun itu. Baginya, keluarganya yang sekarang adalah segalanya. Ia rela mengorbankan apapun hanya untuk berada bersama dengan Keluarganya, Yunho dan juga Jiji.

Changmin memang seorang anak yang sangat dewasa untuk ukuran anak-anak seumurnya. Ia pun lebih jenius dari kebanyakan anak lainnya. Mungkin otak cerdas milik orang tuanya memang menurun padanya.

Selama ia masih berada disekolah, tak jarang ia membawa pulang banyak penghargaan yang siap ia hadiahkan kepada Yunho. Dan hal itu selalu membuat Yunho menaruh kebanggaan besar padanya.

Bocah itu masih tersenyum mengingat semua kenangan manisnya bersama sang Ayah.

"Jiji-_ah_, apa kau ingat bagaimana reaksi _Appa_ saat Min bilang Min sudah bisa berbahasa Jepang?" tanyanya antusias kepada kucing abu-abu yang masih bergeliat manja padanya.

"_Miaaaw_"

"Haha, kau benar. Wajah _shock_ _Appa_ saat itu sangat lucu. Padahal _Appa_ sendiri yang mengajarkan dasarnya pada Min, tapi saat Min bilang kalau Min sudah bisa, _Appa_ malah tidak percaya" Changmin pun tertawa.

Suasana dapur yang awalnya sepi karena hanya ada seorang bocah 6 tahun dan seekor kucing, kini berubah menjadi sedikit ramai saat suara tawa Changmin mewarnai atmosfir ruangan itu. Jiji pun terus bersuara saat Changmin mengajaknya bicara, seolah ia mengerti dengan semua perkataan Changmin.

Terlihat aneh memang, namun inilah kehidupan mereka. Changmin dan Jiji memang sudah terbiasa berinteraksi satu sama lain seakan mereka benar-benar berteman atau mungkin bersaudara.

Dan jelas saja kalau kucing itu sudah sangat jinak pada bocah yang sudah bersamanya sejak ia lahir.

Jiji adalah anak dari kucing milik _Umma_ Changmin yang sudah meninggal. Saat usia Changmin 5 tahun, Jiji lahir. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Kucing milik _Umma_nya itu pun meninggal karena faktor usia. Karena itulah kucing abu-abu ini diberi nama 'Jiji', sama seperti nama Induknya.

Dan Changmin sangat menyayangi Jiji. Baginya, Jiji sudah seperti keluarga keduanya yang amat ia sayangi setelah Yunho. Ia benar-benar menyayangi mereka berdua.

Karena kini hanya merekalah segalanya bagi Changmin, terlebih Yunho.

Sesulit apapun, ia harus menerima nasibnya sekarang. Walau Yunho tak lagi bisa bermain dan menemaninya seperti dulu, namun bagi Changmin, keberadaan Ayahnya saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menemani kesendiriannya selama ini.

Ia tak punya _Umma_ karena _Umma_nya sudah meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkannya ke dunia. Ia pun tak lagi bisa bertemu Kyuhyun, Minho, Kibum, Taemin dan semua teman-teman sekolahnya karena ia harus terus berada di rumah untuk menjaga Yunho.

Namun Changmin berusaha untuk mengikhlaskan segalanya. Ia harus bisa menerima dan mensyukuri apa yang ada dalam hidupnya saat ini.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita mau melakukan apa?" tanya Changmin pada Jiji.

Kucing itu hanya diam sambil menatap dalam majikannya dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar.

**.**

**.**

**D**erap langkah riang bergerak mendekati kamar Yunho. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar yang _elegant_ itu pun terbuka dibarengi dengan masuknya seorang bocah bersama kucing abu-abu yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Appa_, Min sudah selesai bermain dengan Jiji~" seru Changmin seraya berlari menuju tempat tidur dimana Yunho hanya terbaring tenang diatasnya.

Changmin pun naik keatas kasur empuk itu dan langsung mengambil posisi favoritnya. Sementara Jiji langsung ikut naik keatas tempat tidurnya yang terletak dipojok ruangan.

Changmin sudah berbaring disamping Yunho dengan kepala yang menyelinap diantara bahu dan leher jenjang Yunho. Tangannya terulur melewati leher Yunho untuk memeluk sang Ayah.

"_Appa_, tadi Jiji sedikit nakal. Dia menyembunyikan _PSP_ Min dibawah sofa saat Min sedang mencuci piring" adu Changmin pada Yunho.

"_Miaaaaw_" Jiji yang tak terima dibilang nakal pun langsung menyahut dari atas tempat tidurnya. Sementara Changmin yang melihat reaksi Jiji pun langsung tertawa.

"Hihi, tuh kan dia marah. Itu artinya ucapan Min benar" Changmin tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Ia pun berbalik terlentang disamping Yunho setelah ia melepaskan pelukan sayangnya pada sang Ayah.

Sebanyak apapun ia bicara, tetap saja Yunho tak merespon ucapannya. Padahal dulu Yunholah yang selalu jadi wadah untuk menopang celotehan-celotehan Changmin, bahkan ia pernah memprotes putranya itu karena terlalu cerewet. Tak jarang pria tampan itu dibuat terjaga hingga larut malam hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita Changmin.

Namun kini protesan itu tak lagi terdengar dari mulut Yunho. Walau dulu Changmin sering merasa kesal mendengar protesan itu, namun tak bisa dipungkiri, kini ia merindukannya.

Ia rindu suara Ayahnya saat pria tampan itu tertawa, terkejut bahkan marah padanya.

"_Appa_ sekatang benar-benar seperti beruang yang kerjanya selalu tidur" Changmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan kemudian tersenyum.

Walau kata-katanya barusan terdengar enteng sebagai candaan, namun sebenarnya bocah itu merasakan sesak saat mengingat kalau candaannya itu memang nyata. Ayahnya memang hanya bisa tertidur tanpa menyahuti sedikit pun kata-katanya. Dan mau tidak mau, Changmin harus menerimanya.

"_Hmm_, iya sudahlah. Min biarkan beruang ini untuk tidur siang, Min juga mengantuk" Changmin pun kembali berbaring menghadap Yunho. Tangan kanannya terulur melewati leher Yunho lagi dan berlabuh disana.

Mengusap-usap pipi Yunho yang terasa dingin dengan lembut sebelum ia ikut memejamkan mata.

"Selamat tidur _Appa_..."

**.**

**.**

_**Flash Back**_

**.**

**.**

"_**Y**__a_, Jung Changmin! Sudah waktunya kau bangun, jagoan!"

Changmin sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara sang Ayah yang tiba-tiba mengusik tidur damainya. Yunho pun segera menghampiri putra tercintanya itu yang masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur.

"_Ya_, ayo bangun. Kau mau terlambat dihari pertamamu sekolah?" Yunho mencubit-cubit pipi _chubby_ Changmin dengan gemas. Membuat sang putra semakin terusik dengan ulah jahilnya itu. Changmin sedikit mengerang dan Yunho hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Yunho pun menarik tangan Changmin perlahan hingga bocah itu tertuduk diatas tempat tidur. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar dengan mata yang amat sangat berat untuk terbuka, Changmin hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan sang Ayah.

"Sudah _Appa_ bilang kan, kalau kau terus bercerita hingga larut malam, maka pagi harinya kau akan mengantuk seperti ini" Yunho masih tersenyum seraya mengusap sebelah pipi Changmin dengan lembut.

Changmin pun mengucek-ucek matanya. Berusaha membuat indra penglihatannya itu terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Sekolah..." gumamnya dengan suara yang masih serak.

Yunho pun mengangguk, "_Ne_, kau harus sekolah hari ini" senyumnya.

Changmin pun berusaha menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membalas senyum sang Ayah. Setelah itu ia mengulurkan tangannya mengelilingi leher Yunho dengan gerakan manja.

"Apa ini? Kau minta digendong, eoh? Dasar anak manja" Yunho yang sudah mengetahui gelagat sang Anak pun hanya bisa mengacak-ngacak rambut Changmin.

"Sekali saja... setelah ini Min tidak akan minta digendong lagi... Min kan sudah besar" ucap Changmin yang sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Yunho. Berharap sebentar saja ia bisa melanjutkan mimpi indahnya lagi.

Yunho pun tersenyum lembut, kali ini ia mengusap kepala Changmin. Ia pun menggendong Changmin sesuai dengan permintaan bocah itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kalau matamu belum juga terbuka saat masuk kamar mandi, _Appa_ akan mengurangi jatah cemilanmu"

"Unnng~"

**.**

**.**

"**L**alu, lalu _Songsaenim_ juga bilang Min anak yang tampan! Uwaaa... Min memang anak yang pintar dan juga tampan!" celoteh Changmin dengan bangganya. Kebiasaannya untuk bercerita ria kepada sang Ayah dimulai lagi dan Yunho hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar celotehan sang Anak.

"Tentu saja kau tampan, kau kan anak _Appa_" ucap Yunho dengan percaya diri. Perhatiannya terbagi antara mendengarkan celotehan Changmin dan juga fokus dalam menyetir mobil.

Walau Yunho adalah seorang _business man_ yang sibuk, namun waktu untuk mengurus anaknya bahkan mengantar jemput Changmin selalu ia nomor satukan. Baginya, Changmin adalah segalanya.

Ia tidak akan bisa membiarkan putra semata wayangnya itu terlantar hanya karena kesibukannya. Changmin adalah hartanya yang paling berharga melebihi apapun.

"_Mwo_? Tentu saja lebih tampan Min daripada _Appa_" Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya cepat kemudian tersenyum nakal.

"_Aish_, dasar bocah manja ini" Yunho terkekeh dengan mata yang masih fokus terhadap jalur mobilnya.

"Min bukan anak manja, _Appa_! Kalau Min manja, Min sama seperti Taemin yang selalu menangis saat ditinggal _Umma_nya. Min kan tidak pernah menangis kalau ditinggal _Appa_ kerja"

Mendengar protesan Changmin, senyum di bibir Yunho semakin melebar. Dalam hatinya ia benar-benar bangga mempunyai anak seperti Changmin. Bahkan ia sering merasa tak pantas jika harus mendapat malaikat kecil sesempurna Changmin.

Ia hanyalah seorang orang tua tunggal yang menurutnya tak hebat dalam banyak hal. Walau ia bisa menghidupi Changmin dengan materi yang cukup, namun tetap saja hal yang paling ia takutkan adalah, Changmin tidak merasakan kasih sayang yang cukup hanya karena mempunyai satu orang tua.

Namun selama ini Changmin selalu mengerti kondisinya, pola pikirnya yang melebihi anak-anak seusianya benar-benar membuat Yunho merasa harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan setiap saat. Rasanya tak cukup hanya kata _'Terima Kasih'_ karena telah memberikan Changmin kepadanya.

Karena itu, sesibuk apapun dia, ia harus tetap bisa membagi waktu utamanya untuk Changmin, putra semata wayangnya.

"Benarkah Changmin bukan anak yang cengeng?" senyum Yunho, masih menyangkut ucapan Changmin sebelumnya.

Bocah itu pun mengangguk pasti sambil terus menatap kearah Ayahnya yang sedang menyetir disampingnya.

Lampu merah didepan menyala. Yunho pun menginjak rem mobilnya dengan perlahan hingga mobil itu berhenti. Ia menoleh kearah Changmin seraya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala anaknya itu.

"_Ne_, kau memang bukan anak yang cengeng maupun manja. _Appa_ bangga sekali mempunyai anak sepertimu"

Mendengar pujian sang Ayah, hati Changmin benar-benar merasa senang. Walau mereka sering bertengkar karena hal kecil, namun disitulah titik keakraban mereka. Tentu saja ia sangat menyayangi Ayahnya. Hanya Yunho yang ia punya sekarang, karena itu ia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi anak yang baik untuk Yunho.

Dan kini Yunho menjawab usaha Changmin. Pria tampan itu benar-benar bangga padanya.

Changmin pun tersenyum lebar dan kembali mengangguk. Yunho juga tersenyum melihat tingkah polos sang anak. Lampu jalan kembali berwarna hijau, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**.**

**.**

"_**H**__yung_, aku tidak melihat Changmin" ucap seorang pria berwajah manis dengan suara khasnya.

"Sepertinya ada dikamarnya, Su" jawab Yunho yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makan siang dibantu oleh rekan kerjanya yang datang bermain ke rumah, Park Yoochun.

Yah, sebenarnya yang datang adalah Junsu dan Yoochun, namun yang terlihat membantu sejak tadi hanyalah Yoochun. Sementara Junsu hanya mondar-mandir keluar-masuk dapur sambil mengajak kedua pria tampan itu untuk mengobrol.

Yunho dan Yoochun pun tak pernah memusingkan hal itu, memang sudah sifat seorang Kim Junsu.

"Junsu-_ah_, kau mau _Kimchi_ mu pedas atau asin?" tanya Yoochun.

"_Eum_... pedas!" jawab Junsu dengan semangat. Dan Yoochun pun langsung mengangguk seraya tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat makan siang bersama Yunho.

"_Hyung_, aku mau melihat Changmin dulu ya" ucap Junsu seraya meminta izin pada Yunho untuk meninggalkan dapur.

Yunho pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Membiarkan pria lumba-lumba itu untuk melakukan hal yang ia suka, toh sejak tadi ia memang sudah bolak-balik keluar masuk dapur.

Junsu pun pergi meninggalkan dua pria itu. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga yang membawanya menuju lantai 2, dimana kamar Yunho dan Changmin berada disana. Ia pun sampai didepan pintu kamar berwarna biru yang sudah terbuka setengah. Pria itu mengintip kedalam dan melihat bahwa anak yang dicarinya sedang duduk di bangku meja belajarnya.

Junsu pun mengetuk pintu, "Changmin-_ah_, _Ahjjussi_ masuk ya" ucapnya dengan semangat.

Mendengar seseorang datang, Changmin pun langsung berbalik kearah belakang.

"Suie-_jjushi_" sahutnya.

Ia pun beranjak dari bangku meja belajar dan duduk diatas kasur empuknya bersama Junsu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sepertinya serius sekali" ucap Junsu memulai pembicaraan. "Kau sampai tidak turun untuk membuat makan siang, tidak biasanya"

"_Ng_... Min sedang berpikir _jjushi_"

Kening Junsu pun mengerut, mendengar jawaban Changmin.

"_Mwo_? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Sepertinya serius sekali" tanya Junsu lagi.

"_Songsaenim_ bilang Min harus menyiapkan sebuah lagu yang ingin Min nyanyikan untuk pengambilan nilai kelas seni" jelas Changmin.

"Lagu? Jadi kau akan bernyanyi? Kalau begitu nyanyikan saja lagu yang kau suka, aku yakin kau akan mendapat nilai yang bagus seperti biasanya" senyum enteng Junsu.

Changmin pun sedikit merengut mendengar ucapan Junsu, "Min tidak ingin asal memilih lagu. _Appa_ bilang Min tidak boleh meremehkan pelajaran hanya karena Min sering dapat nilai bagus. Min harus menunjukkan kemampuan Min" jelas bocah itu dengan kata-kata serius. Membuat Junsu tak berkutik sesaat mendengarnya.

'_Bocah ini kejeniusannya memang mengerikan. Bisa-bisanya anak umur 6 tahun berbicara seserius ini. Aku heran, apa yang sebenarnya Yunho Hyung berikan padanya hingga jadi sepintar ini?'_ –batin Junsu.

"Ya, apa yang dikatakan _Appa_mu memang benar. Lalu... kau sudah memutuskan mau menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Junsu lagi.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum. Min bingung _jjushi_"

Junsu pun ikut berpikir, tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya lagu lama yang pernah ia nyanyikan. "Sepertinya _jjushi_ punya lagu yang bagus, tapi lagu itu berbahasa Inggris" seru Junsu dengan senyum lebarnya.

Mata Changmin pun membulat sempurna namun dengan sorot mata yang tak yakin, "Bahasa Inggris?"

"Iya. Lagu itu sangat bagus, _jjushi_ juga pernah menyanyikannya saat festival sekolah dulu"

"Suie-_jjushi_? _Jjushi_ kan tidak bisa bahasa Inggris!"

_PLETAK_(?)

Ucapan polos Changmin pun sukses membuatnya mendapat jitakan ringan dari Junsu yang merasa tersindir akibat kata-katanya.

"_Ya_, tidak bisa bahasa Inggris bukan berarti aku tidak boleh menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Inggris kan. Buktinya banyak yang menyukai penampilanku saat itu kok" gerutu Junsu pada bocah 6 tahun itu.

Sementara Changmin masih meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya, "_Aw_... habis... memang benar kan. Kalau Chun-_jjushi_ yang menyanyikannya sih, Min percaya. Tapi kalau Suie-_jjushi_..."

"_Ya_, _Ya_! Berhenti meledekku! _Aish_, kau sama saja seperti _Appa_mu. Jadi, kau mau apa tidak menyanyikannya? _Jjushi_ sudah membantumu merekomendasikan lagu yang bagus lho!"

"Tapi... Min belum pernah menyanyikan lagu bahasa Inggris..."

"Sudahlah, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Dan aku sangat yakin, kalau kau berhasil membawakannya dengan baik, guru dan teman-temanmu pasti akan sangat memujimu. Apalagi Yunho _Hyung_, dia akan sangaaaat bangga punya anak sepertimu" ucap Junsu dengan iming-iming manisnya.

"_Jinjja_? _Appa_ akan bangga dengan Min?" kalau sudah menyangkut _Appa_nya, Changmin pun langsung antusias.

"Tentu saja! Jadi kau mau? Aku akan mengajarimu kalau begitu"

"_Um_! _Um_! Min mau~"

Junsu pun tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu _jjushi_ akan mengajarimu. Ini adalah lagunya..."

**.**

**.**

"_**A**__ppa_, minggu depan, Min ada test menyanyi untuk pengambilan nilai kelas seni" ucap Changmin saat Yunho mengantarnya untuk tidur.

"Lalu kau mau menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Yunho seraya menepuk-nepuk bantal Changmin agar lebih terasa nyaman sebelum anak itu merebahkan kepala diatasnya.

"Rahasia! Suie-_jjushi_ bilang Min harus menyiapkan kejutan untuk _Appa_!"

Mendengar hal itu, Yunho pun langsung tertawa. "Jadi kau mulai bermain rahasia pada _Appa_ ya? Dengan Junsu, _eoh_?"

"Suie-_jjushi_ bilang kalau Min berhasil menadapat nilai bagus, _Appa_ akan sangat bangga pada Min. Karena itu, Min tidak akan memberitahu _Appa_ sampai Min benar-benar dapat nilai bagus" ucap Changmin yang dibantu Yunho untuk naik keatas tempat tidurnya. Bocah itu pun berbaring dan Yunho mulai menyelimutinya.

"Setiap saat kau sudah membuat _Appa_ bangga Changmin-ah" senyum lembut Yunho seraya mengusap kepala anaknya. Changmin pun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan sang _Appa_.

"Pokoknya Min akan terus membuat _Appa_ bangga pada Min"

"_Arasso_, sekarang tidurlah. Kau harus istirahat cukup, besok pelajaran pertamamu adalah olahraga kan?" senyum Yunho seraya mematikan lampu utama kamar Changmin dan menyisakan lampu tidur yang menyala untuk menemani tidur Changmin.

"_Ne Appa_, selamat tidur"

"Selamat tidur juga _Chagiya_" Yunho pun mencium kening Changmin dan beranjak menuju pintu. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali berbalik.

"Kalau kau bisa dapat nilai bagus, minggu depan kita akan jalan-jalan"

"_Jinjja_?! Hore! Kalau begitu Min akan dapatkan nilai yang bagus untuk _Appa_!" sahutnya senang dari atas tempat tidur.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia pun keluar dari kamar Changmin.

**.**

**.**

"**A**+! _Woah_... kau hebat sekali Minnie!" seru seorang bocah berpipi _chubby_ yang terlihat manis dengan rambut ikal _Caramel_nya.

"M-Min juga tidak percaya Kyu... Ini nilai Min yang paling sempurna" Changmin masih terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh gurunya saat kelas seni tadi.

Bocah itu benar-benar membuat seluruh kelas tercengang dengan penampilannya. Nyatanya ia hanyalah seorang anak berusia 6 tahun, namun kemampuannya bahkan lebih hebat dari anak 17 tahun.

Lagu berbahasa Inggris yang diajarkan Junsu bisa ia bawakan dengan sangat baik. Dan kini, ia sudah bisa mengantongi nilai sempurna atas usahanya itu.

"Minnie _Hyung_ memang pintar~ Taemin jadi iri" ucap bocah yang terlihat lebih muda dari Changmin seraya mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Changmin pun tersenyum lebar kearah Taemin dan langsung mengusap-usap kepala bocah yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Tarianmu juga bagus. Walaupun ini adalah pengambilan nilai menyanyi, tapi karena kau ikut menari tadi, penampilanmu jadi terlihat sangat hebat!" ucap Changmin seraya memuji usaha yang juga dilakukan _dongsaengnya_ itu.

Taemin pun tersenyum.

"Itu artinya kau jadi jalan-jalan bersama _Appa_mu?" tanya Kyuhyun, bocah manis berambut ikal _Caramel_ itu.

Changmin pun mengangguk mantap dengan senyum lebar, "Min jadi tidak sabar untuk pergi bersama _Appa_"

**.**

**.**

**B**eberapa hari pun berlalu setelah itu, Yunho menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Changmin jalan-jalan. Pria tampan itu mengajak putranya untuk berkeliling di daerah pegunungan yang sejuk. Tempat yang pas untuk menghilangkan segala kepenatan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Changmin tak henti-hentinya berceloteh ria kepada Ayahnya. Itu memang sudah jadi kebiasaannya, sementara Yunho hanya bisa menyahut dengan senyuman.

"_Harumahn nibahng eui chim nae gah dwei goh shipoh_~ _Oh Baby_~" Changmin bersenandung sambi memperhatikan deretan pohon-pohon tinggi diruas jalan yang mereka lalui.

"_Mwo_? Kau sudah mulai menyanyikan lagu-lagu cinta ya, _aigoo_... dasar anak ini" Yunho yang sedang menyetir pun menoleh sekilas kearah Changmin saat mendengar senandung merdu milik anaknya itu.

"Itu lagu _Dong Bang Shin Ki_, _Appa_~" sahut Changmin.

"Siapa?"

"Masa _Appa_ tidak tahu? Mereka itu penyanyi yang sedang naik daun saat ini" jelas Changmin.

"Haha, benarkah? _Appa_ tidak tahu. Apa mereka seterkenal itu? Kenapa _Appa_ sampai tidak tahu" Yunho hanya tertawa.

Changmin pun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Appa_ kan tidak pernah nonton _TV_! _Appa_ hanya tahu berita-berita serius di koran~" gerutu bocah itu.

"Hahaha, mungkin begitu. Apa lagu itu yang kau nyanyikan hingga bisa dapat nilai sempurna?" pertanyaan Yunho pun membuat Changmin terdiam sejenak. Ia ingat bahwa ia belum menepati janjinya untuk menyanyikan lagu yang diajarkan Junsu kepadanya.

"Bukan _Appa_. Min tidak menyanyikan lagu milik _Dong Bang Shin Ki_" ucap Changmin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, kau menyanyikan lagu apa? Bukankah kau janji akan menyanyikannya untuk _Appa_ kalau kau berhasil mendapat nilai bagus?"

Changmin pun kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya ia juga sangat ingin menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Yunho, namun ia masih mengurungkan niatnya.

"Nanti saja! Min akan menyanyikannya sambil memainkan piano yang ada di kamar _Appa_! Min mau menunjukkan kemampuan Min!" senyum lebar Changmin.

"Jadi kau masih mau merahasiakannya, _eoh_? _Arasso_, kau masih berhutang menyanyi pada _Appa_, Jung Changmin" Yunho pun ikut tersenyum.

Hari mulai siang, Changmin pun mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan perutnya.

"_Appa_, Min lapar~"

"_Ah_, ini sudah siang ya? _Mianhae_, _Appa_ terlalu fokus menyetir, _Appa_ sampai tidak lihat jam. Baiklah, kita cari tempat untuk makan siang sekarang"

"Min yang pilih ya _Appa_~" pinta Changmin.

"Baik-baik, karena kau sudah mendapatkan nilai bagus, kau boleh memilih makanan apapun yang kau suka" Yunho pun mengusap kepala Changmin.

"_Yeaaaay_! _Appa_ Min memang _Appa_ yang terbaik di seluruh dunia!" Changmin pun berseru senang.

Perjalanan mereka pun diiringi oleh canda dan tawa. Atmosfir kebahagiaan sangat terasa dalam hubungan Ayah dan Anak itu. Walau bukan keluarga yang lengkap, namun mereka bisa menjaga perannnya masing-masing untuk saling melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga mereka.

**.**

**.**

_**Flash Back End**_

**.**

**.**

**C**hangmin duduk termenung dipinggir jendela. Matanya bergerak mengikuti aliran air hujan yang mengalir turun melewati kaca luar jendelanya. Hujan turun dengan cukup deras, membuat bocah itu terjaga di sore hari karena udara yang cukup dingin.

Changmin pun merapatkan _sweater_ hangatnya. Sesekali bibirnya mendesis karena menahan dingin.

"_Miaaaw_" Jiji pun melompat keatas pangkuan Changmin. Menyadari pergerakan sang Kucing, Changmin pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jiji.

"_Wae_? kau kedinginan juga?" tanya Changmin pada Jiji. Kucing abu-abu itu pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Changmin.

Bocah itu tersenyum, kemudian mengusap-usap punggung Jiji agar kucing itu bisa merasa lebih hangat.

"Apa kau memanggil Min dari tadi? _Mianhae_... Min melamun, karena itu Min tidak melihatmu memanggil. Kalau tidak melihat atau menyadari pergerakanmu, Min tidak akan tahu kau sedang _mengeong_..."

Bocah berbibir lebar itu tersenyum tipis dengan sirat mata yang berubah sendu.

"Sama seperti hujan itu... walau turun dengan deras, Min sama sekali tidak terusik dengan suaranya..."

Perkataan Changmin semakin sulit untuk dicerna. Sepertinya memang ada hal aneh yang terjadi disini.

Jiji pun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Changmin. Seolah ia benar-benar mengerti semua ucapan majikannya itu.

"Iya... kau juga tahu hal itu kan..." suara Changmin terdengar lirih. "Min... tidak bisa mendengar apapun..."

_DEG DEG DEG_

Saking heningnya atmosfir yang dirasakan Changmin, bocah itu bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung dan deru nafasnya. Hanya bisa sekedar merasakan, bukan mendengar, karena Changmin... memang kehilangan fungsi indra pendengarnya.

"Min memimpikan _Appa_... Min masih punya janji pada _Appa_ untuk menyanyikan lagu yang diajarkan Suie-_jjushi_..." bibirnya bergumam pelan.

"Tapi... Min tidak bisa..." Changmin pun menundukkan kepalanya. "Min lupa lagunya... Min tidak bisa mengingatnya..."

"_Miaaaw_" Jiji kembali mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menyahut ucapan Changmin.

"Padahal Min ingin menyanyikannya sambil memainkan piano yang ada di kamar _Appa_, tapi Min tidak bisa mendengar apapun... Min tidak bisa mengingat lagunya..."

Mata jernih bocah bermarga Jung itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Walau selama ini ia bisa terlihat tegar, namun bocah yang masih berumur 6 tahun itu tentu tetap menyimpan beban yang besar dalam hidupnya.

_Appa_nya Koma, ia tak bisa mendengar apapun, dan ia tak punya siapapun selain Yunho dan Jiji yang menemaninya di rumah sebesar ini.

Bahkan orang dewasa sekali pun belum tentu bisa menahan semua beban itu. Tapi Changmin berusaha bertahan, karena ia memang harus bertahan untuk menjaga _Appa_nya. Ia yakin suatu saat nanti _Appa_nya –Yunho akan membuka matanya kembali dan membanggakannya lagi.

Ia sangat yakin, ia tidak mau kehilangan harapan itu.

Hanya saja... ia masih merasa bersalah karena belum bisa menepati janjinya pada Yunho. Padahal ia ingin sekali bernyanyi untuk _Appa_nya yang sedang tertidur, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Sekalipun ia mencoba memainkan piano, ia tetap tidak bisa mendengar sebait nada pun.

"Bahkan mendengar suara Min sendiri, Min tidak bisa..."

Suara bocah itu semakin bergetar. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Jiji dan memeluk kucing itu dengan erat. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan kelemahannya demi harapannya pada Yunho. Ia ingat bahwa Yunho pernah berkata bahwa ia bukan anak yang manja dan cengeng.

'_Ne, kau memang bukan anak yang cengeng maupun manja. Appa bangga sekali mempunyai anak sepertimu'_

Semua kata-kata Yunho selalu terukir dihati kecilnya. Itulah sumber kekuatannya untuk bertahan. Bukankah Yunho adalah segalanya untuk Changmin? Karena itulah, ia akan terus berusaha untuk menjaga harapannya sampai Yunho membuka matanya kembali.

**.**

**.**

"**H**ari ini hujannya turun dengan deras. Min sampai kedinginan..." gumam Changmin saat baru memasuki kamar Yunho. Ia pun mendekati ranjang _King Size_ yang terletak ditengah kamar luas itu dan menaikinya. Ia duduk disamping Yunho yang tengah terbaring tenang seraya menatap _Appa_nya itu dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar.

"_Appa_, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Changmin pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Yunho. Namun tubuhnya langsung membeku saat merasakan suhu tubuh Yunho yang tinggi.

"_A-Appa_... _Appa_ kenapa?" raut wajah Changmin mulai pucat saat melihat keringat yang sudah membasahi wajah Yunho. Changmin pun menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh Yunho untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya, ternyata Yunho memang sedang mengalami demam.

"_Appa_..." Changmin semakin panik. "_A-Appa_ pasti kedinginan ya? _Appa_ bertahanlah.."

Changmin pun segera turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung membuka lemari besar Yunho. Ia mencari keberadaan selimut maupun baju penghangat didalam lemari itu. Ia pun menemukan sebuah selimut tebal dan langsung membawanya keatas tempat tidur.

Kini tubuh Yunho sudah dilapisi 2 selimut yang sekiranya bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Changmin pun menaruh s_yal_ untuk melapisi leher Yunho agar pria tampan itu tidak kedinginan.

"_Appa_..." Changmin masih setia berada disamping Yunho. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang, ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan _Appa_nya.

_GREP_

Changmin pun langsung memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"_Appa_ bertahanlah... kau tidak boleh sakit..." tanpa bocah itu sadari, setetes air mata sudah meluncur bebas membasahi pipi _chubby_nya. Suaranya sudah terisak, Changmin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangisnya sekarang.

"_Appa_ tidak boleh sakit... _Appa_ harus bangun..._hiks_..." Changmin terus menangis sambil mempererat dekapannya pada Yunho untuk membuat pria itu merasa hangat. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang juga sedang kedinginan tanpa selimut maupun baju hangat. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Yunho.

Jiji ikut melompat naik keatas tempat tidur Yunho.

"Jiji-_ah_... bantu Min menghangatkan _Appa_..." pinta Changmin pada kucing itu dengan air mata yang terurai. Dan seolah mengerti, Jiji pun ikut menempelkan tubuhnya pada Yunho.

"_Hiks_... _Appa_ bertahanlah... Min tidak mau _Appa _sakit..." Changmin masih menangis.

"Min kangen _Appa_... Min ingin bermain lagi dengan _Appa_... Min akan mendapatkan nilai bagus lagi supaya _Appa_ bangga... _hiks_... Karena itu, _Appa_ harus sembuh... _Appa_ harus bangun dan membuka mata lagi untuk Changmin..."

Wajah bocah itu semakin basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

"Min benar-benar merindukan _Appa_... _hiks_..." Changmin pun melepaskan pelukannya. Kini ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya dan menatap jauh keatas. Ia berdoa.

"Ya Tuhan... Min mohon selamatkan _Appa_... jangan ambil _Appa_ dari sisi Min sekarang... Min tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi..." tangis Changmin.

"Min mohon sembuhkan _Appa_... jangan buat _Appa_ menderita... Min mau _Appa_ sembuh... Ya Tuhan, tolong kabulkan doa Min... _Ameen_..."

Changmin pun selesai memanjatkan doanya. Ia kembali memeluk Yunho dengan erat, kali ini ia sudah berbaring disamping _Appa_nya itu. Ia menempelkan wajahnya pada Yunho, berharap ia bisa menetralkan suhu tubuh Yunho. Bahkan pipi Yunho pun ikut basah karena air mata Changmin. Bocah itu benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan _Appa_nya.

"_Appa_... cepat sembuh... Min sangat merindukkan _Appa_..."

Dan malam itu pun Changmin terlelap disamping Yunho karena lelah. Air matanya masih mengalir membasahi bekas air mata terdahulu yang mengering. Matanya sudah terpejam, namun gumaman-gumaman halus memanggil sang _Appa_ masih terdengar dari mulut kecilnya. Changmin sangat mengharapkan _Appa_nya bisa kembali dalam keadaan baik.

**.**

**.**

**C**hangmin berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Udara dingin yang tersisa akibat hujan deras seharian kemarin masih terasa dipermukaan kulitnya yang tidak terlapisi oleh selimut.

Changmin pun ingat bahwa semalaman ia menjaga Yunho karena _Appa_nya itu mengalami demam. Dengan cepat ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kening Yunho. Perasaan lega langsung menyelimutinya saat ia merasakan suhu tubuh Yunho yang sudah kembali normal. Bocah itu pun memperhatikan dengan seksama keadaan sang _Appa_, kini senyum tipis mengembang dibibirnya saat dirasanya Yunho sudah dalam keadaan baik.

Changmin pun berusaha bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur. Namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya langsung oleng. Beruntung ia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah terjatuh membentur lantai tadi.

Changmin memijat keningnya perlahan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat pusing hari ini. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga.

"Jiji?" gumam Changmin pelan. Ia menyadari kalau kucing kesayangannya itu tidak berada disana. Padahal ia ingat semalaman Jiji juga ikut tidur dengannya dan Yunho diatas tempat tidur Yunho.

Changmin pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan sambil menahan pusing. Ia keluar dari kamar Yunho menuju lantai bawah. Tangannya berpegang erat pada gagang tangga, takut-takut tubuhnya kembali oleng, bisa saja ia terjatuh.

Changmin pun sampai dilantai bawah. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru rumah untuk mencari keberadaan kucing abu-abunya. Ia pun terkejut saat melihat jejak kaki kucing yang penuh tanah basah mengotori lantai rumahnya. Changmin menyadari pintu rumahnya terbuka setengah, ia pun ingat kalau ia lupa mengunci pintu semalam.

"_Ah_... _naega pabo-ya_, kenapa Min lupa untuk mengunci pintu.. Jiji pasti habis bermain diluar.." gerutu Changmin dengan nada yang agak kesal. Ia pun melihat Jiji berjalan menuju dapur. Dengan langkah berat, bocah itu pun berjalan menyusul kucing abu-abu itu.

"Jiji-_ah_" panggil Changmin dengan suara serak. Sesuai dugaannya, ini memang perbuatan Jiji. Pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi saat melihat kaki Jiji yang sudah kotor dengan tanah, belum lagi jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkannya di lantai.

Sementara kucing abu-abu itu hanya diam menatap Changmin dengan kedua matanya yang besar, seolah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Changmin pun mendekati Jiji.

"Kau harus dimandikan" ucapan Changmin itu terdengar bagai sesuatu yang mengerikan untuk Jiji. Sontak kucing itu pun langsung _mengeong_ keras pertanda ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan Changmin.

"_Miaaaaw_!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jiji. Kau harus mandi sekarang" Changmin pun mengejar Jiji saat kucing itu mulai melangkah menjauhinya.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu bahwa pekerjaan memandikan Jiji adalah pekerjaan yang sangat sulit. Disaat seperti ini ia memang membutuhkan Yunho, dulu pun selalu begitu. Jiji bisa dimandikan jika ia melakukannya bersama Yunho.

Namun sekarang, ia harus bisa melakukannya sendiri kan.

"Jiji-_ah_, kemari. Kau harus mandi" Changmin masih berusaha merajuk Jiji. Namun kucing itu tetap saja menghindar dari Changmin.

Kepala Changmin pun semakin terasa berat. Ia mulai kesal dengan tingkah Jiji yang dirasanya mulai menyusahkan. Ia pun memaksakan diri walau harus melawan rasa pusingnya untuk berlari cepat menangkap Jiji.

"Jangan buat Min semakin pusing Jiji-_ah_! Kau harus mandi!" Changmin yang kesal pun menangkap paksa kucing abu-abu itu. Dan melihat hal itu, Jiji justru semakin menjadi liar. Dengan cepat ia meloloskan diri dari Changmin, dan meloncat keatas meja.

Changmin yang menyadari bahwa itu bukan hal yang baik pun langsung berteriak kepada kucing itu.

"Jiji-_ah_, jangan naik kesana!"

Namun teriakannya itu justru membuat Jiji semakin terkejut. Kucing itu pun semakin memporak-porandakan perabotan dapur yang ada diatas meja. Dan kini hal yang paling Changmin takutkan pun terjadi. Bahkan Jiji sudah berlari menuju deretan gelas-gelas kaca yang terpajang diatas meja lainnya.

"Jiji—!"

_PRAAANG!_

Semua barang-barang kaca itu pun membentur lantai dengan keras dan terpecah belah.

_BRUUUK!_

_PYAAANG! PRAAANG!_

Kini bukan hanya gelas. Jiji benar-benar hampir menghancurkan sebagian dapur rumah itu. Baik benda pecah belah maupun tidak, semuanya terbanting jatuh dari tempat yang seharusnya. Membuat kegaduhan akibat suara benda yang terjatuh, terutama benda-benda pecah belah yang suaranya sangat memekikkan telinga.

_PRAAANG!_

Changmin terdiam dihadapan benda-benda itu. Tubuhnya membeku seketika. Matanya membelalak dan mulutnya setengah terbuka. Tiba-tiba saja nafasnya langsung memburu cepat, detak jantungnya pun seolah bekerja secara _abnormal_.

"_Hah_... _Hah_..." Changmin terlihat seperti orang yang menahan sesak. Seketika itu pula tubuhnya ambruk diatas lantai. Tangannya terangkat untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri, sementara matanya masih tak berkedip.

"...m-mobil..." bibirnya bergetar hebat. "M-Mobilnya..."

**.**

**.**

_**Flash Back**_

**.**

**.**

"_**E**__ung_... Min kenyang sekali. Sekarang rasanya Min mulai mengantuk..." lenguh Changmin seraya menyamankan posisinya bersandar di jok mobil.

"Dasar _food monster_. Jika kau langsung tidur sehabis makan, tubuhmu akan membengkak" ledek Yunho yang kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mengelilingi pegunungan ini.

"Tapi Min tidak bertambah gemuk tuh... malah semakin tinggi, hehe" kekeh Changmin.

"Benar juga ya. Padahal porsi makanmu itu luar biasa, tapi kau tidak bertambah gemuk. Justru semakin tinggi, _Appa_ juga heran"

"Hehe, aku kan tidak seperti _Appa_. _Appa_ mirip beruang, badan _Appa_ tinggi dan juga gemuk!" Changmin pun balas meledek Yunho.

"_Ya_! Kalau _Appa_ gemuk, tidak mungkin ada 6 kotak otot yang tercetak di perut _Appa_!"

"Maksud _Appa_, _Abs_? _Aigoo_... tapi tetap saja dimata Min, _Appa_ itu mirip beruang. _Bweek_~" Changmin pun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Yunho. Memuat pria bermata musang itu tertawa dan kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut anaknya.

"_Hmm_.. sepertinya udaranya sangat sejuk. _AC_nya _Appa_ matikan ya, kita nikmati udara pegunungan saja" ucap Yunho seraya mematikan _AC _mobilnya dan membuka kaca mobil. Udara sejuk pegunungan pun langsung menerpa permukaan kulit mereka.

"Udaranya benar-benar bagus. Disini cukup tinggi juga. Kau tidak mau membuka kaca jendelamu?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin. Bocah itu pun memencet tombol untuk membuka kaca mobilnya, namun entah kenapa tombol itu menjadi agak susah untuk dipencet.

"Bisa tidak?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi. Changmin tidak menjawab, ia masih berkutat dengan tombol yang ada disamping tempat duduknya itu.

Yunho pun memperhatikan jalan. Tidak ada mobil lain selain mobil mereka, ia pun bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak.

"Sini, biar _Appa_ yang coba" Yunho pun mengulur tangan kirinya, berusaha menggapai tombol yang ada disamping Changmin. Namun jarak yang agak jauh membuatnya agak sulit untuk melakukannya.

"_H-Huph_... _ah_, sampai..." Yunho pun tersenyum lega saat tangannya sudah bisa meraih tombol itu. Namun tiba-tiba Changmin langsung mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

"_APPA _AWAS!"

Yunho pun langsung menoleh kearah depan. Seketika matanya membulat saat ia melihat sebuah bus melaju cepat kearah mereka. Yunho pun segera membanting stir untuk menghindar. Namun mobilnya justru menabrak pagar pembatas dan berputar menuju tebing.

_CKIIIIIT!_

_BRAAAAK!_

Mobil milik Yunho pun melesat jatuh kedalam tebing. Pintu mobil Yunho terbuka seketika akibat benturan keras, Yunho pun terpental dari dalam mobilnya. Tubuhnya menabrak semak dan tersangkut disana. Sementara Changmin masih terjebak didalam mobil yang terus melesak jatuh kebawah hingga memakan jarak beberapa meter. Mobil itu pun berhenti saat menabrak pohon yang berada didepannya.

Seketika suasana diarea pegunungan yang tenang berubah ricuh saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Yunho pun kehilangan kesadaran dengan tubuh yang sudah dipenuhi luka. Sementara Changmin, belum ada yang mengetahui bagaimana nasib anak itu.

**.**

**. **

_**Flash Back END**_

**.**

**.**

_**B**__RAAAAK!_

_BRAAAAK!_

Suara benturan yang mengerikan itu kembali terekam dalam ingatan Changmin. Kegaduhan yang dibuat Jiji didapur kembali membuka luka lamanya. Ternyata Changmin mengalami _trauma_ dengan suara keras. Hal itu mengingatkannya dengan benturan-benturan keras yang ia alami saat mengalami kecelakaan itu.

"... _hah_... _hah_... m-mobil..." Changmin masih meracau saat ingatannya perlahan kembali.

"Mobil... _Appa_... _a-andwae_..." Changmin semakin mencengkram kuat rambutnya.

_PRAAAANG!_

_BRAAAAK!_

"_APPA_!" Changmin menjerit histeris. Semua ingatannya kini telah kembali, bahkan pendengarannya. Akibat suara barang-barang yang terjatuh dan memekakan telinga, Changmin bisa mendengar kembali.

Namun sayang, suara yang membuat pendengarannya kembali adalah suara yang paling tidak ingin ia ingat seumur hidupnya. Suara yang terekam sebagai suara yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

"_Andwae_! _Appa_! _Hiks_..." Changmin masih menjerit histeris. Bahkan air matanya sudah mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. Tubuhnya meringkuk gemetar, ketakutan kembali menghadangnya.

"_Appa_... _hiks_... Min takut..." tangis bocah itu. Ia pun memeluk dirinya sendiri yang bergetar hebat. "_Appa_... _Appa_..."

"_Miaaaw_" suara Jiji menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Changmin pun berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan melihat kearah Jiji.

"_Miaaaw_" Jiji _mengeong_ lagi.

"J-Jiji... kau..." bibir Changmin bergetar. "K-Kau... Min bisa mendengar suaramu..."

"_Miaaaw_"

Changmin pun tersenyum tipis ditengah ketakutannya yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia sadar bahwa pendengarannya telah kembali. Kini ia sudah bisa mendengar suara kucing abu-abunya itu lagi.

"Jiji..." Changmin pun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jiji. Dan kucing itu langsung menghampiri Changmin.

"Min bisa mendengarmu..." walau tubuh dan bibirnya masih bergetar karena takut, namun Changmin berusaha mengontrol emosinya untuk tidak kembali terlarut mengingat kecelakaan naas itu.

"Benar... Min sudah bisa mendengar... sekarang Min bisa memainkan pianonya..." Changmin kembali meracau saat ia ingat apa yang sudah ia janjikan kepada Yunho. Kini pendengarannya kembali, dan ia sudah bisa memainkan piano itu lagi.

Dengan langkah gontai, Changmin pun kembali melangkah menuju tangga diikuti Jiji dibelakangnya. Ia pun sampai di depan kamar Yunho. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan.

Senyum tipis kembali mengembang saat ia melihat _Appa_nya masih terbaring tenang dalam kondisi baik diatas tempat tidurnya. Changmin pun melangkah masuk mndekati piano yang terletak disamping tempat tidur Yunho.

Ia duduk dikursi dan bersiap untuk memainkan piano itu. Jari-jarinya masih bergetar dan sulit ia kontrol, karena itu ia belum bisa memainkan benda itu walau ia sudah berada dihadapannya. Changmin pun memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. Namun tetap saja bayang-bayang kecelakaan itu kembali menghantuinya. Pertahanannya hampir goyah saat mengingat betapa mengerikannnya pengalaman yang pernah ia alami itu.

Changmin pun berusaha keras untuk melupakannya. Ia berusaha untuk melawan semua ingatan buruk itu. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat semua kenangan manisnya bersama Yunho.

'_...kau masih berhutang menyanyi pada Appa, Jung Changmin'_

Changmin pun kembali teringat oleh kata-kata Yunho. Ia kembali membuka matanya, ia tatap dalam deretan _tuts_ piano yang berada dihadapannya. Jarinya sudah menjadi lebih tenang, begitu juga perasaannya.

Changmin pun mulai memainkan piano itu. Seketika melodi indah yang ia ciptakan langsung memenuhi tiap sudut ruang itu. Lagu itu pun mulai berjalan, Changmin membuka mulutnya untuk bernyanyi.

_The loneliness of nights alone__  
__the search for strength to carry on__  
__my every hope has seemed to die__  
__my eyes had no more tears to cry_

_then like the sun shining up above__  
__you surrounded me with your endless love__  
__Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me_

_You are my everything__  
__Nothing your love won't bring__  
__My life is yours alone__  
__The only love I've ever known__  
__Your spirit pulls me through__  
__When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray__  
__On bended knee_

_That you will always be__  
__My everything_

_You're the breath of life in me__  
__the only one that sets me free__  
__and you have made my soul complete__  
__for all time_

_You are my everything__  
__Nothing your love won't bring__  
__My life is yours alone__  
__The only love I've ever known__  
__Your spirit pulls me through__  
__When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray__  
__On bended knee_

_That you will always be__  
__My everything... Oh, My Everything..._

Changmin pun tersenyum puas. Kini ia telah menepati janjinya pada Yunho. Lagu itu, lagu yang telah diajarkan Junsu kepadanya, lagu yang membuatnya mendapat nilai sempurna dan membuat Yunho bangga padanya, lagu yang sangat ingin ia nyanyikan untuk _Appa_nya yang tercinta.

Sekarang semua harapannya telah terwujud. Ia sudah melakukan semua yang ia bisa untuk mewujudkan itu semua. Hanya untuk Yunho, karena Yunho adalah segalanya baginya.

Bocah itu pun turun dari kursinya. Ia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Yunho dan naik keatasnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Yunho, masih dengan posisi favoritnya, bersandar pada pundak Yunho. Kini kepalanya berada diantara pundak dan leher Yunho.

Tangannya pun terulur untuk memeluk orang yang paling ia cintai itu. Mengelus lembut pipi pria tampan yang dulu selalu ia bilang mirip beruang. Kini ia menyadari betapa sempurnanya wajah sang _Appa_, Changmin pun terkekeh.

"_Appa_ benar... ternyata _Appa_ memang tampan..." senyum Changmin.

Air matanya kembali mengalir. Merasa sedikit tak rela kalau ia harus kehilangan wajah tampan itu, atau lebih tepatnya ia tak mau kehilangan _Appa_nya. Sama sekali tidak mau.

"_Appa_... Min sudah menepati janji Min. Bagaimana lagu yang Min nyanyikan? Apa suara Min bagus?" ucap Changmin disela-sela tangisnya.

"Min tidak hanya sekedar menyanyikannya... tapi Min mencari tahu artinya, dan Min suka... lagu itu memang Min nyanyikan untuk _Appa_... karena _Appa_ adalah segalanya bagi Min..."

Bocah itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Karena itu... _Appa_ harus bangun... _Appa_ harus sembuh... Min sangat merindukkan _Appa_..." Changmin pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho. Kini baju bagian pundak Yunho sudah dibasahi oleh airmata Changmin. Bocah itu menumpahkan seluruh tangis yang selama ini ia tahan disana.

"_Hiks_... pokoknya _Appa_ harus bangun... Min tidak mau melihat _Appa_ menderita lagi..."

Changmin pun kembali mengusap pipi Yunho dan membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Yunho,

"Min sayang _Appa_... _Saranghae_..."

**.**

**.**

**S**inar mentari mengusik retina matanya yang masih tertutup oleh lapisan kulit wajah. Yunho pun mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat saat ia membuka matanya pertama kali, pandangannya mengabur.

"_Eungh_..."

Yunho pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha memulihkan kesadarannya. Kini pandangan matanya mulai menjelas. Yunho pun sudah bisa menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di kamarnya.

Perlahan ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sikutnya ia gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya saat ia mencoba untuk duduk. Rasa pusing yang menjadi langsung menyerangnya saat ia sudah berhasil bersandar di tempat tidur. Yunho pun kembali meringkuk untuk menahan rasa pusing sekaligus sakit yang masih dirasanya disekujur tubuhnya.

"_Ugh_..." Yunho berusaha bertahan. Perlahan ia pun mengangkat wajahnya, arah matanya teralih pada piano yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Segelintir perasaan aneh pun merasuki pikirannya. Ia masih menatap piano itu dengan seksama. Seakan ada rasa familiar yang memanggilnya.

'_Min akan menyanyikannya sambil memainkan piano yang ada di kamar Appa!'_

Suara nyaring itu terdengar kembali ditelinganya. Terasa sangat nyata.

Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata langsung jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Changmin..."

_Every night I pray__  
__On bended knee_

_That you will always be__  
__My everything..._

"Changmin..." Yunho kembali memanggil nama itu. Nama yang paling ia rindukkan didunia ini.

'_Pokoknya Min akan terus membuat Appa bangga pada Min'_

Yunho pun mendekap mulutnya. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan isak tangisnya.

"Changmin... Changminku..." air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya. Ia pun bisa merasakan baju bagian pundaknya basah. Ia tahu, Changmin berada disana.

Ingatannya kembali. Kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu, yang sudah membuatnya tertidur selama berbulan-bulan. Kecelakaan mengerikan yang pernah ia alami bersama putra tercintanya.

"Changmin-_ah_..."

'_Min sayang Appa... Saranghae...'_

Kini hanya ada isak tangis yang menemaninya. Ia sudah mengingat semuanya. Semua hal yang mungkin akan membuatnya merasa sesak untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Ingatan pahit yang mau tidak mau harus diingatnya.

Ini semua adalah kenyataan.

"_Appa_ juga menyayangimu... _nado saranghae chagiya_, _jeongmal saranghae_..."

"Kau pun adalah segalanya bagi _Appa_... Jung Changmin... _Appa_ menyayangimu..."

Dan ingatan itu pun akan terus tersimpan dalam memorinya. Ia sudah tertidur begitu lama, sejak ia tahu bahwa putranya itu sudah meninggalkannya satu tahun yang lalu, Yunho pun ikut memejamkan mata, berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan putranya kembali.

Kini semua harapan dan impian sudah terwujud. Baik untuk Changmin maupun Yunho.

Yang ada hanyalah kenyataan yang harus dijalani.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **_**Ottoke**_**? Ceritanya aneh ya? **_**Mianhae**_** kalau cerita ini mengecewakan. Tapi aku seneng bisa bikin cerita ini. Ide ceritanya terlintas begitu aja waktu aku bangun tidur, haha.**

**Oh iya, biar gak bingung.. aku jelasin nih, semua kejadian yang ada Changminnya itu tuh terjadi didalam ingatan Yunho selama Yunho koma setahun. Jadi jangan mikir selama Yunho koma, gak ada siapapun yang ngerawat dia. Di kehidupan nyatanya mah ada, Cuma cerita ini aku setting didalam ingatan Yunho aja. Jadi Cuma ada Changmin yang ngerawat Yunho.**

**Ok, aku berharap cerita ini bisa daper respon yang bagus. **_**Mind To Review**_**? **_**Thank You**_**.**


End file.
